Operation: WHITE DOVE
Operation: WHITE DOVE was an operation in with the intent of removing any rebel commissioned or non-commissioned officers that would be able to lead a resistance movement against the if they were ever able to escape from captivity, or in the case of the Gilgamesh Free Armed Forces, released as per the terms of surrender for the Free State. Beginning on January 7th, 2556, ONI operatives began shipping rebel officers, mainly those from the Gilgamesh Free State and Victorian Independent State, off of their various penal colonies. Once in deep space, the officers were killed, and their bodies then incinerated and the ashes dumped into space. For the next eight years, while the families of the murdered officers and NCOs received supposed letters from their loved ones, many were suspicious of them being fabricated, and began agitating for the release of their loved ones or at least proof that they were alive. In 2564, their worst fears were confirmed in a massive leak of ONI documents that sparked the Outer Colonies Crisis, which included ones regarding the victims of WHITE DOVE. Over the next several decades, the operation, along with the SPARTAN Program, became the symbol of the evil of the Office of Naval Intelligence, and was constantly present through media regarding the operation, memorials, and nearly annual vigils for the victims. History Conception Implementation Aftermath and Effects Remembrance List of Victims General Officers *Lieutenant General Chris Randall, Commander, Operational Group 'South' *Lieutenant General Pavel Garner, Commander, Operational Group 'East' *Lieutenant General Daniel Parks, Commander, Operational Group 'Center' *Major General Mikhail Ballard, GFA, Commander, 1st Infantry Division *Major General Curtis Orr, GFA, Commander, 2nd Infantry Division *Major General Kenneth Mysliwski, GFA, Commander, 3rd Infantry Division *Major General Francis Lee, GFA, Commander, 4th Infantry Division *Major General Yuri Kirisky, GFA, Commander, 5th Infantry Division *Major General Nolan Hoffman, GFAF, Commander, Pursuit Brigade *Major General Arthur Conway, GFAF, Commander, Capital Defense Brigade *Major General Ray Vance, GFAF, Commander, Attack Brigade Field Grade Officers *Colonel Devon Schneider, GFA, Commander, 1st Infantry Regiment *Colonel Franklin Spencer, GFA, Commander, 3rd Infantry Regiment *Colonel Reginald Bower, GFA, Commander, 4th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Robert Underwood, GFA, Commander, 7th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Dwight Peck, GFA, Commander, 8th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Vladimir Edwards, GFA, Commander, 12th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Harold Ilyich, GFA, Commander, 13th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Kevin Zakhaev, GFA, Commander, 14th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Imran Sidorovich, GFA, Commander, 15th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Timothy O'Neill, GFA, Commander, 16th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Nicholas Greene, GFA, Commander, 17th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Boris Nichols, GFA, Commander, 18th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Wilhelm Ernst, GFA, Commander, 19th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Edward McDonald, GFA, Commander, 23rd Infantry Regiment *Colonel Claude Peterson, GFA, Commander, 25th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Conrad Habbo, GFA, Commander, 26th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Isaac Cash, GFA, Commander, 27th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Karl Frederickson, GFA, Commander, 28th Infantry Regiment *Colonel Cory Y. Pearl, GFAF, Commander, 1st Fighter Squadron *Colonel Stanley P. Barrick, GFAF, Commander, 2nd Fighter Squadron *Colonel Victor B. Cadwell, GFAF, Commander, 3rd Fighter Squadron *Colonel Mark J. Carone, GFAF, Commander, 1st Attack Squadron *Colonel David M. Alvares, GFAF, Commander, 2nd Attack Squadron *Colonel Guy L. Mutter, GFAF, Commander, 1st Transport Squadron *Colonel Jim A. Schoch, GFAF, Commander, 2nd Transport Squadron *Colonel Scott N. Kmetz, GFAF, Commander, 1st Bomb Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Ronald Olson, GFA, Executive Officer, 1st Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Leon Miller, GFA, Executive Officer, 3rd Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Orivski, GFA, Executive Officer, 4th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Douglas Moskwa, GFA, Executive Officer, 7th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Anatoli Frederickson, GFA, Executive Officer, 8th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Vincent Douglas, GFA, Executive Officer, 12th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Harrison Calhoun, GFA, Executive Officer, 13th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Michael Kramer, GFA, Executive Officer, 14th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Joseph Barton, GFA, Executive Officer, 15th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Abraham Ferrell, GFA, Executive Officer, 16th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Jared Underwood, GFA, Executive Officer, 17th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Jeff Saunders, GFA, Executive Officer, 18th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Benjamin Wheeler, GFA, Executive Officer, 19th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Irwin Hess, GFA, Executive Officer, 23rd Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Brandon Fletcher, GFA Executive Officer, 25th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel William Hendrix, GFA, Executive Officer, 26th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Eric Hamilton, GFA, Executive Officer, 27th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel George Quinn, GFA Executive Officer, 28th Infantry Regiment *Lieutenant Colonel Frank A. Gillies, GFAF, Commander, 1st Army Cooperation Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Lester G. Latiolais, GFAF, Commander, 1st Reconnaissance Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Bruce D. Dunne, GFAF, Executive Officer, 1st Fighter Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Jacob H. Angelo, GFAF, Executive Officer, 2nd Fighter Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Donald W. Balaban, GFAF, Executive Officer, 3rd Fighter Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Nathan C. Duhaime, GFAF, Executive Officer, 1st Attack Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Carlos L. Bard, GFAF, Executive Officer, 2nd Attack Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Clayton H. Rising, GFAF, Executive Officer, 1st Transport Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Carlos B. Simien, GFAF, Executive Officer, 2nd Transport Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Martin R. Zentner, GFAF, Executive Officer, 1st Bomb Squadron *Lieutenant Colonel Nelson Russo, VIA, Commander, Capital Defense Battalion *Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Oliver, VIA, Commander, Victorian Expeditionary Force *Lieutenant Colonel Vasily Hiron, VIAF, Chief of Staff *Major Kevin Mathurin, VIA, Commander, Medical Corps *Major Benjamin Reyes, VIA, Commander, 1st Motorized Infantry Company *Major Edmund Foster, VIA, Commander, 2nd Motorized Infantry Company *Major Alexander Cortez, VIA, Commander, Victorian Armored Corps *Major Michael McKinley, VIA, Commander, Victorian Military Police Company *Major Randolph Craig, VIA, Commander, Victorian Capital Guards *Major Mark C. Stucki, GFA, 1st Infantry Regiment *Major Patrick K. Staff, GFA, 1st Infantry Regiment *Major Angel B. Birr, GFA, 1st Infantry Regiment *Major Chester B. Giambrone, GFA, 1st Infantry Regiment *Major Milton U. Dollard, GFA, 3rd Infantry Regiment *Major Billy O. Homes, GFA, 3rd Infantry Regiment *Major Jim D. Drown, GFA, 3rd Infantry Regiment *Major Dan F. Harm, GFA, 3rd Infantry Regiment *Major Donald C. Greenblatt, GFA, 4th Infantry Regiment *Major Michael B. Saavedra, GFA, 4th Infantry Regiment *Major Daniel J. Bernardi, GFA, 4th Infantry Regiment *Major Gene T. Tillery, GFA, 4th Infantry Regiment *Major Lloyd E. Detweiler, GFA, 7th Infantry Regiment *Major Dennis K. Carballo, GFA, 7th Infantry Regiment *Major Eddie N. Doherty, GFA, 7th Infantry Regiment *Major Theodore J. Cossey, GFA, 7th Infantry Regiment *Major Morris B. Cardone, GFA, 8th Infantry Regiment *Major Herbert S. Jansen, GFA, 8th Infantry Regiment *Major Donald N. Fuentes, GFA, 8th Infantry Regiment *Major Juan V. Mena, GFA, 8th Infantry Regiment *Major Javier P. Arena, GFA, 12th Infantry Regiment *Major Benjamin U. Ecker, GFA, 12th Infantry Regiment *Major Javier C. Mullings, GFA, 12th Infantry Regiment *Major Andre X. Bridges, GFA, 12th Infantry Regiment *Major Charlie F. Burchfield, GFA, 13th Infantry Regiment *Major Claude C. Colella, GFA, 13th Infantry Regiment *Major Alexander B. Gomez, GFA, 13th Infantry Regiment *Major Kyle P. Haman, GFA, 13th Infantry Regiment *Major Ian Y. Reel, GFA, 14th Infantry Regiment *Major Casey D. Boller, GFA, 14th Infantry Regiment *Major Johnny Q. Edgell, GFA, 14th Infantry Regiment *Major Curtis I. Hershman, GFA, 14th Infantry Regiment *Major Steven T. Vawter, GFA, 15th Infantry Regiment *Major Edgar W. Shaughnessy, GFA, 15th Infantry Regiment *Major Dustin Y. Fells, GFA, 15th Infantry Regiment *Major Richard C. Jama, GFA, 15th Infantry Regiment *Major Max M. Wentworth, GFA, 16th Infantry Regiment *Major Alberto J. Sherrod, GFA, 16th Infantry Regiment *Major Eugene J. Groat, GFA, 16th Infantry Regiment *Major Ryan A. Bernardino, GFA, 16th Infantry Regiment *Major Vernon A. Paredez, GFA, 17th Infantry Regiment *Major Leslie L. Sgro, GFA, 17th Infantry Regiment *Major Frank S. McCrady, GFA, 17th Infantry Regiment *Major Allen N. Riggio, GFA, 17th Infantry Regiment *Major Mario I. Bransford, GFA, 18th Infantry Regiment *Major Ben G. Marchbanks, GFA, 18th Infantry Regiment *Major Jesus I. Kaneko, GFA, 18th Infantry Regiment *Major Walter O. Harting, GFA, 18th Infantry Regiment *Major Allan D. Marin, GFA, 19th Infantry Regiment *Major Keith Y. Almanza, GFA, 19th Infantry Regiment *Major Roger U. Waltman, GFA, 19th Infantry Regiment *Major Chris U. Gangi, GFA, 19th Infantry Regiment *Major Gerald C. Hamon, GFA, 23rd Infantry Regiment *Major Kenneth H. Carbonaro, GFA, 23rd Infantry Regiment *Major Patrick T. Nolen, GFA, 23rd Infantry Regiment *Major Ryan M. Mulligan, GFA, 23rd Infantry Regiment *Major Kevin Y. Alvidrez, GFA, 25th Infantry Regiment *Major Jesse T. Demaio, GFA, 25th Infantry Regiment *Major Sean K. Castano, GFA, 25th Infantry Regiment *Major Randy A. Heitzman, GFA, 25th Infantry Regiment *Major Jeff O. Vizcarra, GFA, 26th Infantry Regiment *Major Alexander V. Samayoa, GFA, 26th Infantry Regiment *Major Jacob G. Dillion, GFA, 26th Infantry Regiment *Major Andre K. Dahle, GFA, 26th Infantry Regiment *Major Robert X. Mosquera, GFA, 27th Infantry Regiment *Major Justin L. Brasel, GFA, 27th Infantry Regiment *Major Claude F. Barry, GFA, 27th Infantry Regiment *Major Chester X. Vanfleet, GFA, 27th Infantry Regiment *Major Ricky E. Levins, GFA, 28th Infantry Regiment *Major Alfred Q. Heikkila, GFA, 28th Infantry Regiment *Major Ron W. Caylor, GFA, 28th Infantry Regiment *Major Cory B. Kercher, GFA, 28th Infantry Regiment *Major Chris V. Wasserman, GFAF, Executive Officer, 1st Army Cooperation Squadron *Major Juan T. Wyckoff, GFAF, Executive Officer, 1st Reconnaissance Squadron Company Grade Officers *Captain Victor Morgan, GFA, 1st Infantry Regiment *Captain Jan Atkins, nom de guerre Razgriz, Mamorian Insurgent Army Noncommissioned Officers *Chief Master Sergeant Shaun Berger, VIA, Senior NCO, Victorian Airborne Forces *Sergeant Jason Hatfield, VIA, Victorian Airborne Forces *Sergeant *Sergeant *Sergeant *Sergeant *Sergeant ,GFA, Gilgamesh Light Infantry *Sergeant ,GFA, Gilgamesh Light Infantry *Sergeant ,GFA, Gilgamesh Light Infantry *Sergeant ,GFA, Gilgamesh Light Infantry *Sergeant ,GFA, Gilgamesh Light Infantry *Sergeant ,GFA, Gilgamesh Light Infantry *Corporal Taylor Osborne, GFA, Gilgamesh Light Infantry *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal *Corporal * Category:Safe Havens